


A Mother's Thoughts

by Whitemiko12



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitemiko12/pseuds/Whitemiko12
Summary: Thoughts of a mother and her hopeless wishes and reminiscing.
Kudos: 10





	A Mother's Thoughts

I always knew I had a special son. With my history...ha...history can be cruel. Those of my blood would always be special, though I did not expect my son to be sharing their body with a silver kitsune! It appears I have a long fate with kitsunes.

Although, it does explain his red hair and his affinity with nature. Those kitsune were always closer to the elements than other youkai. However, I do wish girls and boys would leave my poor son alone. They add more difficulties that he will struggle with! I can only hope you will not live a hard life like mine was...

Falling into the Bone-Eater's Well at the age of fifteen summers, fighting for more than my life and the world for more than five years, and all in a different time than my own! 500 years in the past! Surely the Kami have tormented my family enough. Surely they can see how I do not want that for him? Seeing corpses everyday, dealing out death like handing change over...I do not want that for my son, but...I cannot do much for him...I never could.

The final battle took so much from me. My friends, my first love....my first child! Oh Shippo! Forgive me for leaving you! It was not my intention to part from you, but I could never have truly stayed there. I could not survive in an era so different from my own era, especially after all my miko energy no longer existed after the battle. I would have been useless with you! Oh forgive me my son! Forgive me weaknesses and fears!

My poor, sweet son! Whatever made my line so special, I wish it had stayed with me alone! My grandfather, mother, and brother were all spared the horrors I faced! How I prayed for you to be spared as well! I know you think I do not know, but know I do! Lord Koenma had power that he owed to me, though I could only have knowledge, I could not act. My lips and voice have been sealed from speaking of my past or to help you with your business.

I love you my son, I love you Kurama my child,  
Forever your mother my darling boy,  
K.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest and tell you what inspired me; I just read a lot of Kagome as a mum fics and then I read a lot of cross-over fics, and wanted to try my hand at it. Hope you liked that! Comments always welcome!


End file.
